1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device and a portable electronic device which use reflective type liquid crystal with a memory effect and a method of driving such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, displays which use liquid crystal are widely used. There are various kinds of liquid crystal displays, and as a type of display with a memory effect, a reflective type liquid crystal display which uses ferrodielectric liquid crystal or cholesteric liquid crystal is known. A well-known TN type liquid crystal display repeats writing at intervals of a very short time so as to keep displaying an image thereon, that is, executes a refresh drive. A liquid crystal display with a memory effect, on the other hand, an image written thereon is kept even after stoppage of application of a driving voltage, which is good in energy saving.